Against All Odds
'Against All Odds is the ninth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on November 12, 2003 on CTV Television and on December 5, 2003 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin, Craig Cornell, and James Hurst and directed by Stefan Scaini. It shares its title with the song by Phil Collins. Summary Emma decides it's time to move on in matters of the heart when she realizes she has feelings for Chris, until she finds out he has a girlfriend. Manny says she should go for it, but is Emma that type of girl? Spinner and Jimmy ask Marco to tutor them in math, and Spinner starts to think Marco likes him. Main Plot Emma wants to leave Sean and the past behind her, because she really has her eye on Chris. He's hot, smart, and knows what he wants. So, all Emma has to do is go for it, right? If only it were so easy. No such problems for Craig and Manny's new relationship -- that is, as long as Ashley doesn't find out... Sub Plot Spinner is very convinced that Marco has a crush on him, and it's freaking him out. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Against All Odds" by Phil Collins. *Emma begins to express romantic interest toward Chris Sharpe in this episode. *Emma and Manny end their friendship, although they make up later in the season. *Ever since sporting her new look in '''U Got the Look, Manny begins to frequently wear outfits with different colored thongs visible to the eye. In the outfit that she wore to the rave, she was wearing a bright pink thong. *Marco reveals that he learned the Heimlich Maneuver in First Aid. *Spinner thinks that Marco has "bad taste" because he is not attracted to him. *At the rave, you can see Craig in the background. The scene then switches and Craig is now at home with Joey and Sydney. He then leaves, and goes to the rave. |-| Series Continuity= *Manny tells Craig that she misses him after they had sex back in Should I Stay Or Should I Go?. They hook up again, continuing their affair. *After their break up was back in Gangsta, Gangsta, Emma and Sean are not on speaking terms. *Even after Marco came out to his friends in Pride (1), Spinner is still displaying homophobic tendencies, as he is still uncomfortable with the revelation. |-| Gallery= ScreenHunter_13343 Jul. 16 10.22.jpg ScreenHunter_13344 Jul. 16 10.22.jpg ScreenHunter_13345 Jul. 16 10.23.jpg ScreenHunter_13346 Jul. 16 10.24.jpg ScreenHunter 13501 Jul. 16 16.02.jpg ScreenHunter_13347 Jul. 16 10.24.jpg ScreenHunter_13348 Jul. 16 10.27.jpg ScreenHunter_13349 Jul. 16 10.27.jpg ScreenHunter_13350 Jul. 16 10.30.jpg Normal s degrassi3090006.jpg ScreenHunter_13353 Jul. 16 10.34.jpg ScreenHunter_13351 Jul. 16 10.33.jpg Normal s degrassi3090008.jpg Normal s degrassi3090010.jpg ScreenHunter_13354 Jul. 16 10.38.jpg ScreenHunter_13355 Jul. 16 10.39.jpg ScreenHunter_13356 Jul. 16 10.39.jpg ScreenHunter_13357 Jul. 16 10.41.jpg s_degrassi3090020.jpg ImagesCA4J354F.jpg Normal s degrassi3090021.jpg s_degrassi3090021.jpg ScreenHunter_13358 Jul. 16 10.46.jpg ScreenHunter_13359 Jul. 16 10.46.jpg ScreenHunter_13360 Jul. 16 10.48.jpg ScreenHunter_13361 Jul. 16 10.51.jpg ScreenHunter_13362 Jul. 16 10.51.jpg Normal s degrassi3090024.jpg ScreenHunter_13363 Jul. 16 10.54.jpg ScreenHunter_13364 Jul. 16 10.55.jpg ScreenHunter_13365 Jul. 16 10.55.jpg ScreenHunter_13366 Jul. 16 10.57.jpg Normal s degrassi3090028.jpg ScreenHunter_13367 Jul. 16 10.59.jpg ScreenHunter_13368 Jul. 16 11.00.jpg ScreenHunter_13369 Jul. 16 11.01.jpg ScreenHunter_13370 Jul. 16 11.02.jpg ScreenHunter_13371 Jul. 16 11.02.jpg ScreenHunter_13372 Jul. 16 11.03.jpg ScreenHunter_13373 Jul. 16 11.07.jpg ScreenHunter_13374 Jul. 16 11.08.jpg ScreenHunter_13375 Jul. 16 11.09.jpg ScreenHunter_13376 Jul. 16 11.09.jpg ScreenHunter_13420 Jul. 16 11.48.jpg ScreenHunter_13421 Jul. 16 11.50.jpg ScreenHunter_13422 Jul. 16 11.50.jpg s_degrassi3090037.jpg ScreenHunter_13423 Jul. 16 11.55.jpg Normal s degrassi3090041.jpg ScreenHunter_13428 Jul. 16 12.07.jpg ScreenHunter_13424 Jul. 16 11.57.jpg ScreenHunter_13425 Jul. 16 11.57.jpg ScreenHunter_13429 Jul. 16 12.10.jpg ScreenHunter_13430 Jul. 16 12.14.jpg s_degrassi3090048.jpg ScreenHunter_13431 Jul. 16 12.16.jpg Normal s degrassi3090049.jpg ScreenHunter_13432 Jul. 16 12.18.jpg Normal s degrassi3090051.jpg Normal s degrassi3090052.jpg ScreenHunter_13433 Jul. 16 12.22.jpg ScreenHunter_13434 Jul. 16 12.23.jpg jimmy's building.jpg s_degrassi3090059.jpg ScreenHunter_13435 Jul. 16 12.28.jpg Normal s degrassi3090064.jpg ScreenHunter_13436 Jul. 16 12.31.jpg ScreenHunter_13437 Jul. 16 12.35.jpg The Rave.jpg ScreenHunter_13438 Jul. 16 12.37.jpg ScreenHunter_13466 Jul. 16 12.50.jpg ScreenHunter_13467 Jul. 16 12.52.jpg Normal s degrassi3090076.jpg ScreenHunter_13503 Jul. 16 16.29.jpg ScreenHunter_13468 Jul. 16 12.55.jpg ScreenHunter_13469 Jul. 16 12.57.jpg ScreenHunter_13470 Jul. 16 13.00.jpg ScreenHunter_13471 Jul. 16 13.01.jpg Craig's bored.jpg ScreenHunter_13477 Jul. 16 13.23.jpg s_degrassi3090086.jpg s_degrassi3090088.jpg ScreenHunter_13488 Jul. 16 14.06.jpg ScreenHunter_13489 Jul. 16 14.09.jpg ScreenHunter_13490 Jul. 16 14.11.jpg Normal s degrassi3090090.jpg Normal s degrassi3090091.jpg ScreenHunter_13491 Jul. 16 14.15.jpg s_degrassi3090095.jpg ScreenHunter_13492 Jul. 16 14.17.jpg Normal s degrassi3090097.jpg ScreenHunter_13493 Jul. 16 14.20.jpg ScreenHunter_13494 Jul. 16 14.46.jpg Spinner choking.jpg ScreenHunter_13504 Jul. 16 16.31.jpg Marco performing the Heimlich.jpg ScreenHunter_13505 Jul. 16 16.33.jpg ScreenHunter_13506 Jul. 16 16.34.jpg ScreenHunter_13507 Jul. 16 16.35.jpg ScreenHunter_13508 Jul. 16 16.37.jpg ScreenHunter_13510 Jul. 16 16.39.jpg ScreenHunter_13509 Jul. 16 16.39.jpg ScreenHunter_13511 Jul. 16 16.41.jpg ScreenHunter_13512 Jul. 16 16.42.jpg ScreenHunter_13513 Jul. 16 16.45.jpg ScreenHunter_13514 Jul. 16 16.47.jpg Normal s degrassi3090112.jpg ScreenHunter_13545 Jul. 16 19.52.jpg 546645.jpg Melanda.jpg ScreenHunter_13546 Jul. 16 19.55.jpg Normal s degrassi3090121.jpg ScreenHunter_13547 Jul. 16 19.57.jpg ScreenHunter_13548 Jul. 16 20.23.jpg Normal s degrassi3090172.jpg Normal s degrassi3090170.jpg Normal s degrassi3090165.jpg Normal s degrassi3090164.jpg Normal s degrassi3090159.jpg Normal s degrassi3090158.jpg Normal s degrassi3090156.jpg Normal s degrassi3090153.jpg Normal s degrassi3090152.jpg Normal s degrassi3090149.jpg Normal s degrassi3090148.jpg Normal s degrassi3090146.jpg Normal s degrassi3090143.jpg Normal s degrassi3090140.jpg Normal s degrassi3090137.jpg Normal s degrassi3090136.jpg Normal s degrassi3090203.jpg Normal s degrassi3090193.jpg Normal s degrassi3090189.jpg Normal s degrassi3090179.jpg Normal s degrassi3090178.jpg Normal s degrassi3090174.jpg chremmaagainstallodds.jpg 1082 1.jpg 309 002.jpg 309 003.jpg 309 004.jpg 309 008.jpg Img609 0.jpg Jimmy's TV.jpg Chris putting his hand on Emma's shoulder.jpg Emma returns home....jpg and sees Manny and Craig making out in her bed.jpg 17-brucas59ds.jpg s_degrassi3090148.jpg s_degrassi3090153.jpg s_degrassi3090149.jpg s_degrassi3090163.jpg s_degrassi3090164.jpg s_degrassi3090165.jpg s_degrassi3090189.jpg s_degrassi3090203.jpg 454f.jpg s_degrassi3090193.jpg ScreenHunter_13475 Jul. 16 13.11.jpg ScreenHunter_13476 Jul. 16 13.12.jpg s_degrassi3090205.jpg Normal s degrassi3090206.jpg ScreenHunter_13473 Jul. 16 13.08.jpg ScreenHunter_13474 Jul. 16 13.08.jpg ScreenHunter_13472 Jul. 16 13.06.jpg Normal s degrassi3090209.jpg s_degrassi3090209.jpg Normal s degrassi3090210.jpg Normal s degrassi3090215.jpg Emma and Manny faceoff!.jpg Normal s degrassi3090216.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Phylicia Manning as Melanda *Elisa Moolecherry as Sydney *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe *Sean Persaud as Jacob Sharpe Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *"Relevant? Shakespeare's some old, dead white guy from 500 years ago. What does he know about my life? Nothing." -Sean to Mrs. Kwan *Marco: "Seeing naked ladies doesn't burn'' my eyes out. Besides I wasn't looking at them." (''Jimmy smiles) Spinner: "So what were you looking at?" Marco: "The drapes, Spin. You know, the curtains." Spinner: "''Huh?"'' Jimmy: "He was looking at the the dudes. You're such an idiot." Spinner: "Oh, gross. Can we get back to work? I kind of care about my studies." *"Okay, one more thing. No talking about the environment! The environment is not sexy. Do NOT talk about it!" -Manny to Emma *Chris: "So how's the environmental club going?" Emma: "Yeah, it's....let's not talk about that. Let's talk about you." *"You abandoned me at the rave so that you could come here with Craig?!" - Emma to Manny *Emma: "You don't want to be friends.." Manny: "Not with a stuck-up, prude princess." Emma: "Good 'cause I don't want to be friends with the school slut." |-| Featured Music= *All Rave Tracks by L'il Jody C |-| Links= *Watch Against All Odds on YouTube *Watch Against All Odds on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes